Don't Fear the Reaper
by unacceptablefanfic
Summary: One Shot. This takes place during New Moon, during the seperation. It covers not only Bella's feelings but Edward's as well, with a twist to the ending.


I was listening to this song and all of the sudden the idea to this story hit me in the head like a brick. I hope you enjoy. I know the end is a bit different then it is in the book, but that's what FanFiction is for right? Prove me wrong…I dare ya: )

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, or any of the characters there in. I also do not own "Don't Fear the Reaper" or the Blue Oyster Cult, soooooo there.

* * *

I left her standing there in the woods, alone, I might has well have just stuck my hand into her chest and pulled out her still beating heart. What was I going to do? I love her deeply, more then she could possibly know, but…it was not meant to be. It cannot be. I am nothing but a literal death sentence for her. I cannot let her have this life. She has no idea what she would be getting into. Century after century, hiding who we really are, moving every three or four years to stay under cover, the never ending thirst for blood, having to restrain yourself in public so you do not murder innocent lives…I will not let her live that life. Hmm, "life", to have a life would actually require you to have blood in your veins, a heart that beats, a soul to pass into heaven…no, she deserves better. She will move on, she has to move on… 

It has been three months…three months since _he_ left. Since my world was turned upside down and I giant festering hole was ripped open in my chest. I don't know what to do. I cannot live this way any longer, but I have to continue, for Charlie, for Renee, for _him_…it just hurts so badly, it would be so easy to end it all, but no, I promised him I wouldn't do anything stupid or reckless…_he promised it would be as if he never existed_.

_All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
We can be like they are_

_Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man..._

A whole three months since I did the worst (but yet the best) thing I could have ever done to a person. I feel dead on the inside, more dead then I have ever felt during my time as a vampire. I cannot bear to look my family in the face any more. The looks of pity and sorrow I get from Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmet, and the look of disgust on Rosalie's. "Will you just forget about her already? All this over a stupid human. It is ridiculous." she says. No, I refuse to let go. I close my eyes and I see her there. I want to let go, but her memory haunts me. I have left Denali and traveled to South America. Maybe there, I can get some real thinking done. Try to forget her.

_Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...  
Romeo and Juliet_

_40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are _

Juliet had nothing on me. She at least got to spend eternity with her love. Yeah, it was _after _they killed themselves in the name of love, but there is always the after life…always. Me, my Romeo just left without me. We could have spent forever together, if he had just bit me. But he was "worried about my soul". If he _had _cared about me, he wouldn't have left me. He may as well have taken my soul with him. I don't feel like me anymore, I don't feel like living anymore, what's the point on having a soul if the only thing left of me is a shell of my former self…a zombie.

_Romeo and Juliet_, what a bunch of crock! Romeo had nothing on me. Nobody can no how I feel. The Capulet's and the Montague's…people think that that was a doomed romance, one that was never meant to be…ha...the predator and the prey, now that is a star-crossed union. There is no way it could have worked out. God! How I wish it could though! I just want to have her in my arms again.

_  
Come on baby... And she had no fear  
And she ran to him... Then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodbye  
She had become like they are  
She had taken his hand  
She had become like they are_

Watching those boys jump off the cliff today…They all looked so free, God how I wanted to join them, but I can't, with my accident prone self, I know I would end up dead…_isn't that what you want?_ No, it isn't…is it? I just want the pain to stop, no forget that, I could live with the pain…if only he were here. Hm…how ironic is that, the cause of my pain…is also the cure. If only I could see his face again, feel is hand in mine again, his lips against mine, for however short a time it would be because of him and his stupid boundaries. _I don't want to loose control of myself,_ he said. If only he had.

I am on a plane to Italy, to see the Volturi. When Rosalie called me today, and told me what Alice had seen Bella doing…I broke down. If I were able to cry, I would have drowned; if my heart already was not beating, it would have stopped, broken, and shattered into a million little pieces. I was going back to her! If only she had waited. Would she have taken me back after what I did to her? I cannot live in a world where she does not exist. I refuse. Even if everything I believe in says otherwise, I have to know. I have to see if there is an afterlife for those like me in Heaven. If I go to hell, well, then so be it. Nothing Lucifer throws at me can be worse than what I am feeling right now. Now, what to do if they refuse my request…_  
_

Jacob promised me that he would take me cliff diving today, I am tired of people breaking there promises to me. I am going to do it. This is possibly the most stupid thing I have ever done, but I don't care anymore.

They denied my wish; there is only one thing to do now. Do something so stupid, they will have no choice but to kill me, but which one of my plans do I use?

_Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared  
Saying don't be afraid_

I stand at the edge of the cliff and spread my arms out like Jesus on the cross, I move closer to the edge, I take a deep breath, and then…

_Come on baby... And she had no fear  
And she ran to him... Then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodbye  
She had become like they are  
She had taken his hand  
She had become like they are_

I am in the dark ally, removing my shirt, after this stunt, they will have no choice but to kill me, no choice at all. I move closer to the light and spread my arms out for all to see, closer, closer, the sun is blinding, and then…

_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_

* * *

**So what did you all think? Come on, review. Constructive criticism, flames, I can take 'em…just press the little button and tell me what you think. I would be eternally grateful if you did. --puppy dog eyes--**


End file.
